1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guitar support device, and more particularly to such a device which supports an acoustic guitar when a user is seated, the device having contact points on the user and the chair to support and position the guitar ergonomically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most Seated Guitar supports require the use of material to attach the support to the guitar or the user. These materials include magnets, suction cups, and straps. These methods of attachment can be difficult to attach, as in Barnett (U.S. Pat. No. 8,455,744 B2) where the magnets need to be strategically placed within the guitar body and the support attaches to the guitar from the outside of the guitar body. The magnet must have great strength to pass through the guitar body and hold together which can result in damage to the guitar body and/or finish.
Meanwhile, Driggers et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,062), uses suction cups which are difficult to keep hold of the guitar body unless they are moistened; they can damage the finish quite easily as products on the market caution to use only on a clean guitar body with a well cured finish.
Straps often are placed around a leg, waist, and/or neck for stability and can take time, be difficult to put on, and may be uncomfortable. Many of the supports offer adjustments for height requiring the user to continually loosen and tighten bolts, pins and straps. These items are cumbersome and can be difficult to adjust. They also give some support, but may not be strong enough to keep the guitar in place without the user having to repeatedly adjust the support on the thigh as he moves around while playing and, as the user moves around, the supports with many adjustable parts can be noisy and even squeak when the user moves in rhythm with his playing.
The supports of previous inventions are not able to adjust the guitar's neck elevation while in use. This is a deterrent to the user. Musicians require flexibility during a performance or even a single song to allow for variation in neck elevation positioning. Small movements can have a significant impact on playing accuracy and make big differences to performers, students, and teachers.
The industry needs a seated guitar support that can easily be set up and holds the guitar in an ergonomic position as to not strain the user's back, neck or wrist. Such a device with stability and reliability is needed. Continual adjustment is not desirable. The risk of possibly stripping a bolt or nut must be avoided. Musicians also demand a device that is visually appealing and complements a guitar, not detract from it. Any accessory must not damage the instrument in any way.